


One of these days

by graceisintodrummers



Series: The perks of being in One Direction. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feeling lonely, Fluff, Harry's lonely, M/M, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceisintodrummers/pseuds/graceisintodrummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of these days that you want to spend in your room all alone, listening to sad music and crying your heart out. It was one of these days when you feel all screwed up and lonely and useless and you don't even know why. </p><p>Or the one where Harry feels lonely and Louis tries to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of these days

It was one of these days that you want to spend in your room all alone, listening to sad music and crying your heart out. It was one of these days when you feel all screwed up and lonely and useless and you don't even know why. It was one of these days for him but he couldn't curl himself up in bed and cry because they had a press conference and a concert afterwards. It was one of these days when he hated to be a member of the world biggest boy band.

“Harry?” A soft voice brings him back to reality and he wipes his tears away “I'm coming, Lou!”, he answers and hopes that his voice doesn't sound like he was crying. “Harry?” Louis says again and opens the door slowly. “Can I come in?” Harry pulls himself out of the bed and stands up. “Sure”, he whispers but Louis is already in his room a bright smile on his face. “Are you exited to play tonight, because...” the older boy begins as the green eyes meet the blue ones and he stocks. “Harry?” he closes in. “Are you crying?” No, Harry shakes his head but he already feels the tears on his cheeks and he knows it is pointless. Louis makes one step forward and reaches out for Harry's hand but he pulls back. “Please, Lou”, he says under his breath. “I just need to be alone”, even though he is not sure if that is true. And Louis knows it. He shakes his head and pulls Harry into a hug. “You don't have to be alone Hazza”, he whispers as Harry buries his face into his hair. “You don't have to feel like that.” He knows, he knows, he don't have to feel like he is all alone in this world, but he does. He does way to often.  
Louis takes a step back to face his friend. He is standing on his tiptoes so Harry can see his blue eyes. His eyes, that look like the sea after a stormy night. His eyes which are as deep as the ocean but at the same time as bright as the sun. “Lou...”, is really all that Harry can say before the tears come back. Louis looks like he is unable to cope with the other boys tears. He leads them both to Harry's king sized bed and sits down. “Please, Harry.”, he whispers and Harry wonders if he is about to cry too. His voice sounds as shaky as his own. “Just tell me what is wrong lately. Tell me how I can help.” It sounds desperate and Harry feels sorry immediately. He never wanted to hurt Louis. In fact this was the least he wanted by separating himself from the boys. He wanted Louis to feel better, happier, more free. They shouldn't have to care about him all the time. “I'm just...”, he starts because he thinks he owes Louis some explanation but it is harder then it seems. “I feel lonely”, he finally says waiting for the older boy to laugh at him. Who was he to feel lonely, he, Harry Styles, who was loved by everyone, supported by so many people, who was he to even think that he understands what being lonely means. But Louis doesn't laugh. Instead he nods slowly and pulls his friend in another hug, running his fingers through the taller boys curls. “I know.”, he says and even tough Harry can't see his face he is now sure that his friend is crying too. “And it gets worse at night!”, Harry continues, because now he has started to talk and he is not sure if he will bring this courage up ever again. “Because during the day I'm distracted and I'm near you, at least. But at night I'm on my own and they don't book us apartments any more, so I can't just come over to yours or Zayn's room to talk for a while and I don't know that I will wake up by Niall singing under the shower or walk into the kitchen when Liam does his work out. So I am alone Louis, even if I know it sounds ridiculous. I miss home, I just want to play scrabble with my mum and drink her tea and watch stupid television. It helps that Gemma is around though. It is worse without her.” He closes his eyes and snuggles closer to Louis. “And I miss you.”, he adds but it ain't more than a whisper cause he is afraid. Afraid that if Louis knew the real reason of his feelings he would walk straight out of the door and never come back. He opens his green eyes again and pulls out of Louis hug. The older boy looks shocked. “I didn't knew”, he says, his eyes still wide open. “You don't have to miss me, I'm right here. Harry I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you enough, I thought you just needed some time on your own, I thought you were fine, but Harry, I'm here for you okay? I'm here whenever you need me...” “You're not”, Harry interrupts Louis' little speech. “Not in the way I need you”. The older boys gasps and Harry can see that he doesn't understand. “What?”, Louis' forms with his lips because he is just too shocked and Harry knows that it is not fair to him but he also knows he can't go back any more. So he continues. “I don't need you as a friend Louis. It is not enough. It has never been to be honest. I tried to, I really wanted it to work. But I'm done and I'm lonely and I'm crying myself into sleep every night and...” He takes a deep breathes. “I don't need you as a friend Louis.” The whole time he was looking at his hands. But now he lifts up his head to see Louis reaction. He knows that it was too much, that he shouldn't have said all these things but now it is to late. He can't take it back now and he expects Louis to look at him in disgust, to stand up and storm out of the room, even to slap him, everything really. But as his eyes meet Louis' it is nothing like he had imagined it. There is no disgust, no shock, no anger. Louis just looks him in the eyes, not saying anything. And then without any warning Harry feels his lips on his own, soft and warm, and suddenly he doesn't feel so alone any more. Louis breaks the kiss but his lips are still on Harry's and he can feel the older boys breath against his mouth and he shivers as Louis starts to speak. “You have never been just a friend to me Harry.” Louis whispers and closes in for another kiss. His hands are on Harry's back and in his hair and he is so close that Harry can feel his heart beating against him. He has never felt more complete in his whole life, he thinks as he carefully slides his hands under Louis' shirt to feel his hot skin. “I never won't you to feel lonely again!”, Louis says as he brushes his lips against Harry's collar bone. “Not one day.”

It was one of these days when you don't see it coming but when you look back it all seems so clear to you just as it never could have been different.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is short but I just had the urge to write it down as it came in my head. I'm sorry.  
> Hope you liked it xx Thanks to everyone who is reading this :)


End file.
